Striate until proven gay
by Anakin Slavester Skywalker
Summary: with a trobeled past obi-wan commites a vary bad crime... rape. waring:fwol lange and adult themes
1. Fire at the Jedi Temple

**Straight Until Proven Gay**

**Chapter One: Fire at the Jedi Temple**

I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, and of course, much of my story is known to all. However, for reasons to be explained later, parts of my story have never been told. When I was 33, back in 3096, I had just completed my third and most challenging year of service on the Jedi Council. This story takes place at a time when the Clone Wars were raging, and one year after I learned that Anakin, my padawan and best friend, was actually my half-brother. So, there I was at the Jedi Temple, relaxing in the lounge after a long and exhausting Council meeting. Anakin walked in and plopped down in a seat directly across from me.

"Hi, Obi-Wan," Anakin said to me in a cheerful tone.

"Hey, how come you're so cheerful, brother?" I asked Anakin, mindful of the fact that both of us only recently returned from a harrowing Mortal Combat experience.1

"I'm OK," Anakin replied, though at the same time his facial expression conveyed disgust.

"Is something wrong, then?" I asked, becoming slightly worried.

Seeming oblivious to my question, Anakin replied, "What is that smell?"

"What smell...? Oh, I smell it now! Oh, My Force!" Something's burning!" Fear was rising within me. Somewhere, a fire had broken out! Many of the Younglings were frightened, and had no idea what to do in this kind of emergency. The loud sound of the fire bell went off while Anakin and I bolted for the nearest exit. Lucky for us, we were near the back by the kitchen.

Once outside we were joined by the others. The Younglings looked so scared. The Masters and Knights were counting them to see if everyone made it out. I froze in fear as Knight Cavalier shouted, "Bart and Rick didn't make it out – they're **still **inside."

"Anakin, no! You must stay here" I shouted, but Anakin had already bolted inside. He was too fast for me. We waited, helplessly. After what seemed like a long time, two cloaked figures ran out of the building! I sighed in relief.

But it wasn't Anakin – it was Rick and Bart.

Bart, as in Bartholomew Jay Simpson, ran up to me and handed me the cloak, which I recognized as my brother's. He said "Knight Skywalker ordered me and Rick to run. He said it didn't matter if he died. He wanted you to have the cloak, Master Kenobi."

"Thank you Bart… but I know he is alive, I still feel him through _The Force_."

"Don't worry, Obi-Wan, we will find him soon. All right?" Mace Windu interjected.

"All right," I said unhappily.

1 The Mortal Combat experience to which I refer is called "Test of Brotherhood."


	2. Anakin is Found!

**Chapter Two: Anakin is Found!**

Two days passed before we could start searching. I feared the worst for my brother. After we had searched for a while, I saw a fallen pillar. When I looked closer, I saw that underneath it was a gloved hand! We had found him. My poor brother was moaning; I could hear him. Once we got the pillar off him, I bent down beside him and carefully moved him on to my lap

"O-obi-Wan?" Anakin moaned.

"Hush, it's all right. You're going to be all right, trust me little bro'," I whispered. I sighed in relief as emergency crews came and carried him away. Later at the healer's the doctor said I could see Anakin.

"B-b-r o – th – er," Anakin stuttered.

"Yeah, it's me… You OK?"

"Gettin' there…" he slurred.

"Everything's going to be okay, Anakin. Just relax and rest, all right?"

"OK," he barely managed to reply without a stutter.

That night at home I did something that I have never done before. I cried for Anakin - it hurt to see him lying there in pain, moaning.


	3. The Year Without Him

**Chapter Three: The Year Without Him**

Because he remained hospitalized, I had to go a full year without Anakin. However, I visited him daily in the hospital. About two months into his stay at the Temple's Healers ward, he got worse. He was complaining about his stomach hurting. It turned out to be a stomach virus.

"O-obi-wan?" Anakin asked.

"Yes brother?" I replied.

"It hurts, ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

"It's OK, Anakin, you will be fine." The rest of the 10 months flew by, but not without complications. From viruses, to the flu, to being attacked right in the ward. Oh, that was a fun one. I was at my house, which is just a plain small house: one bedroom, one bathroom, a kitchen, a study and a living room. Anyway, I was napping when my comlink went off. I was really annoyed.

"Kenobi here," I said, annoyed. "Obi-Wan, get down here ASAP. It's Anakin; he was attacked. I was passing by when I heard him yell out, and when I and the others got to him, the culprit was gone, but Anakin was bleeding. He had been stabbed almost to death!"

"I'm on my way," I replied. I didn't need to be told that someone tried to murder my brother – and, in the healer's ward of all places! "Not fair. How rude!" Well, by the twelfth month we had caught the culprit. He was a young boy by the name of Hawk. It made me really happy when my brother came home with me.


	4. First Mistake

**Chapter Four: First Mistake **

When Anakin and I got home, Anakin went and fell on the couch. I looked at him. I was really worried. He normally is very active, usually outlasting me, but not today. I lifted Anakin and carried him into my room and laid him on the bed. Honestly, he looked really handsome.

WHACK!

What was I thinking? I couldn't possibly get Anakin into trouble with Padme, or …could I? …Not to mention the fact that I'd be in a boatload of trouble, myself. NO! My brother trusted me and I couldn't betray that. So I went to my study and decided to relieve my stress by playing my favorite game: "Battle Ground Heroes." My character is an Elf Jedi and what is really cool is I can play with anyone in the galaxy - and that includes the bad guys. One of my allies in the game is count Dooku. Later that night, just as I was having a conversation with Dooku, Anakin had walked in.

"Hey, Lance, got to go, but trust me – we will meet again. If not in the game, then on the battle field," I said to the Count.

"Yeah, likewise Xanter, tell young Jesce that I wish him a quick recovery from his injuries," was his reply.

"The Count again, I assume," Anakin said, making his presence known to me.

"Yes, Anakin, do you have a problem with that?"

"No, just that fact you and I are friendly with the enemy – and if this place was searched that would be discovered."

Anakin had a point. Once in bed I did something that to this day I regret; I know I should not have done it. I attempted to have sex with Anakin, and while he was asleep, no less! He woke and I had barely enough time to get off him.

He yelled at me "OBI-WAN WHAT ARE YOU THINKING DOING THIS TO ME, YOU LITERALLY VIOLATED ME; HOW CAN I FORGIVE YOU?"

"I-I-m sorry Anakin, I-I really didn't mean it you-you're just so irresistible I can't help it… I'm sorry," I carried out my brother, and wished it had never happened.

He angrily yelled, "Obi-Wan, I can't believe you! You stripped me of my clothes, you violated me – and I'm your brother! How could you do this to me?" Then there was a loud crash, and in came the Jedi! They yelled, "In the name of the Galactic Republic, you're both under arrest for sexual contact with each other… but get some clothes on first."

They walked Anakin and me through the Jedi Temple to be judged for what I did to Anakin, my half brother.


	5. Exiled

Chapter Five: Exiled

Anakin and I soon discovered that we were on the news. It hurt to be labeled as gay. The trial was long and curl anakin and I were not allowed to say any thing in our defances. Anakin looked sarried. I felt relly guity from that piont on. Then the Jedi Council decided that Anakin and I would be expelled and exiled, never again to return to Coruscant. I wondered why anakin was exiled as well but then our worlds went black.

We woke in an unknown land. Wait, no, that's not right, it was the past, I recognized it. Anyway, we were walking when we were approached by two young boys. I could tell they were not friendly.

"Well, well. Jedi without their lightsabers. How interesting… Devin, get the younger one. That's the one the Master wants alive."

I thought no, not Anakin! However, for a second time that day my world went fuzzy.


	6. The Under City and My Vove

Chapter 6: The Under-city and My Vow

When I woke there was a guy who looked to be in his late 20's or early 30's sitting near the bed. I asked, "Who are you? Where is Anakin? Where am I?" Although the young man, who name was Michael Knight, gestured toward someone else, who stood behind him and out of view.

A reassuring voice said, "Obi-wan, relax. You're safe." It was, however, very strange that the voice belonged to Qui-gon Jin, my former master.

"Qui-gon?" I asked.

"Yes, it is I," Qui-gon said, stepping out from behind Michael's shadow. Were you expecting Master Yoda, perhaps?"

"Of course I was. Who else would I expect to see?"

"You need more of an explanation, Obi-wan. You see, your old friend, Anja, has taken my car, "Kit", to go and rescue Anakin. Right now, she is on her way to the dark brotherhood's lair, which is the ,location where we believe he's being held."

Meanwhile…on board Kit, the Knight EWnterprise's 3000, Anja was on the horn.

"Anja to Delta Base. Anja to Delta Base. Do you copy? We have him."

"We read you Anja. Good work!" said Captain William Magill.

"Kit, set the course for the under city port entrance."

"As you wish, Anja" replied Kit.


	7. Proving Myself

**Chapter 7: Proving Myself**

The port entrance opened, and in sped Kit, who was a sleek, jet-black Ford Mustang. As it came to a stop, under-city children of all ages came running, and shouting, "Anja, Anja! What did you get us this time?"

"You youngers always want some thing. Well, no can do this time. It was in, out, and back here before they could catch me," Anja said in a thick German accent. As Anja spoke, I saw Anakin step out and look about before laying eyes on me over in the corner. I braced myself for the worst Anakin could muster. I assumed he was going to punch me in the groin, though he surprised me by instead punching me in the nose (which, byt the way, really hurt!)

I shouted at him, "Ow! Ow! That hurt! Look, I am sorry! What more do you want form me?"

Anakin shouted back. "Obi-wan. I can't trust you because you violated me. I hate you!"

"Anakin, please think about what you are saying. You're upset. I know you wouldn't say that ordinarily. Well, maybe the part about not trusting me is true," I said more calmly.

"Look, I know you're sorry, but I can't really forgive you yet. I'm just not ready to forgive you," Anakin said.

"Okay, I understand." I said.


	8. Rebuilding Our Bond

**Chapter 8: Rebuilding Our Bond**

Day in and day out I worked in the Undercity as a janitor while Anakin worked as a mechanic. He was making sure the two us didn't meet until he could forgive and trust me, which I was thinking would never happen. Well, one day, Anakin and I were summoned to the Command Center, where Qui-Gon Jin greeted us both with a smile and then spoke up: "What? You haven't forgiven each other yet?"

"I have nothing to forgive," I said.

"Well, Anakin what do you have to say for yourself?" Qui-Gon asked, turning to face him.

"Look, I can't forgive him after what he did to me!" Anakin snapped.

"Don't you ever raise your voice to me, Anakin! _You_ should know your place by now, Knight Skywalker!"

Anakin felt as though he was naked, surrounded by a crowd of people, who were laughing at him. Suddenly, Anakin bolted, tears welling up in his eyes. I felt so guilty that I said, "Qui-Gon; this is all _my_ fault. _ I_ dragged him into this. Now what do I do?!"

"What do you do?" Qui-Gon repeated the question slowly. "I'm not sure." He became reflective. "You know that he's deeply hurt and enraged. You violated and betrayed him, and it may take him a very long time to forgive you. And even then, he will have emotional scars. Your relationship may never be the same. I'd like to say that he'll get over it in time, but I must be very candid with you: I just don't believe it will be that easy. I'm not trying to make you feel worse than you already feel, believe me. On the other hand, what happened to Anakin is very traumatic. The part that I really don't get is why the Jedi exiled Anakin. I mean, he was the victim in this, yes?"

"Yeah…Wait?! What was that??" I had felt a disturbance in The Force.

Suddenly, a boy on a speeder bike emerged from the UnderCity, with Anja in hot pursuit. She had seen the kidnapping take place, and was trying to stop one of the perpetrators. Lobbing a hand grenade at the speeding perp, she yelled, not without a strong hint of irony, "Welcome to hell on Earth, kid. Please accept my humble gift. As the grenade bounced off the bike, she continued, "Go ahead. Don't be shy; just take it!" Then, the grenade exploded, and she ducked, turning toward the elders. "Anakin has been kidnapped by the Dark Brotherhood; I repeat, by the Dark Brotherhood."

Anja turned to Qui-Gon: "Dad, I'm going to rescue Anakin. Do you want me to take some one with me to help?" "Yeah, take Obi-Wan with you," was the reply.

"Cool. Do you trust me at the wheel?" Anja asked, in amazement.

"If you're like Anakin, then no, I don't trust you. However, if you're not like Anakin, then I do trust you."

"A yes, no, or maybe would have been plenty," was the sarcastic response.

As the two of us got into the car, Kit warned Anja that "the dark brotherhood is using speeder bikes and Anakin is draped over one of then." Kit, of course, knew this because he had just completed a detailed scan of the dark brotherhood on their bikes.

"Good work , Kit," I said. At this, Anja said, "What is the likelihood, if we shoot one of the bikes, that they kill Anakin in retaliation, or we run the risk of getting him killed?"

"For an intentional kill, the odds are 1:100 due to the fact their master wants him alive. However the odds of an accidental murder are probably 99:100."

"Okay, wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't ask what that other 1 per cent is," Ania offered.

"Well, there is a 1% chance that we don't actually kill him."

"Okay, so let's follow them and I'll try to think of a plan," Anja said.


	9. Brothers Forever

**Chapter 9: Brothers Forever**

Kit raced at 100 miles per hour toward the dark brotherhood's lair. Anja and I sat inside Kit, but didn't feel nervous. Once at the lair, Kit powered down the engine, and we snuck in. We found rafters above a torture chamber were Anakin was being held. My poor brother was um, well…naked and bound to a table looking up, unaware of me looking at him. Ania was there, too. She felt a mixture of emotions: anger at his captors, disgusted by the scars on his body, but there was something else, too. She found herself interested in seeing her brother nude, and at the same time, ashamed that she didn't want to turn away.

The same young boy whom I had seen earlier, the first time Anakin was kidnapped, was also there. He said, "Well, Skywalker, will you talk or do I have to torture you for the information?"

"I'll never talk," said Anakin defiantly. Then I saw him struggle against the leather cuffs at his wrists and ankles. Then he was further bound at his neck and his waist by the boy. I had to turn away as my poor little brother was tortured. I heard him scream "Obi-wan where are you. I need you! I'm sorry. Help me brother, _please_." I thought to m yself; H-h-h-h—e trusted me. Th-th-th-tha-that-thet at least is good. Under all that hate, fear, and self pity was love pure love... Anja then said "time for a drop-in rescue."

"Yah" I said. We jumped down and I bravely said "Hello, child. I believe you have some thing that belongs to us." The boy turned and said, "Oh, really? What is that, then? Surely, it isn't your friend here because he is mine now."

"Joseph, saying that means he is your slave -- which is against the law," Anja said.

"Oh, really! ollHolly, you must be a total wimp. Explain to me how it is that you are a pilot, yet you are afraid of heights. Like, how did you ever pass the pilot's test and become Qui-Gon's second padawan?"

"Third!" I corrected.

"Either way how, How did you do it?" said Joseph.

"I don't know" Anja said quietly.

"You cheated" Joseph accused Anja. At this juncture, Anakin said "no one accuses my little sitter and I mean _no one_."

That was the moment I needed. I lunged at Joseph and knocked him unconscious. Then Anja and I worked to get the binders off of Anakin. Once they were off, Anja pulled off her cloak and helped get it on Anakin, despite the fact that she was curious about what she had seen. Then we ran to where Kit was waiting, and the doors opened. A few moments later, we were on the highway, and Anja said "Do you boys know why he used my real name instead of my knighted name?"

Anakin said no, and I then said "I can take a gander you were class mates when you were young and now he is your enemy."

"Yes" Anja said, with anger in her voice. Soon we were at her home. "Anja, how many times do I need to tell you?" Her mother paused when she saw Anakin. "Are you…Are you Anakin, my son?" she asked aloud, incredulous. Anakin said, "Yah, do I know you? Wait... Mom?!" Anakin said in shock.

"Yes! It's me. I missed you."

"I missed you too, Mom."

"You look tired. Why don't you go lay down in your sister's room and I'm sure you don't mind the mess, since you were the same way!"

"Yah I will, Mom."


	10. Family’s True Faces

**Chapter 10: Family's True Faces**

Anakin went into Anja's room and lay down in her bed. I saw from the door-way that Anja had laid out an outfit for Anakin to wear once he awoke. After about four minutes, Anja had asked me to play a game with her. It was the same game I'd been playing with Anakin and Duku. I was rather surprised to find my character, Zanter, after doing a search on the game system. Anja showed up in the game as a wolf-like creature known as a Luicane.

She said, "I'm Balto – and you?"

I replied, "I'm Zanter. Pleased to meet you."

Then, a familiar voice rang out: "Zanter, where have you been?"

"Ahh, Balto, good to see you," offered Lance (Duku's character).

Anja said, "Likewise, Lance [Duku]. You know Zanter?"

"Oh yeah, I had lots of fun with him and Jayce. By the way, Zanter [Obi-Won], why don't I see you on the battlefield any more?"

I stopped suddenly. I simply could not bring myself to go into detail, especially with Anja present. I started to sweat and felt dizzy, like I was going to pass out. I put my head down between my legs, and then felt a little better.

Anja and Anakin's mother, Meredith, asked me if I was all right.

"Sure. I'm fine. Just a little tired. Not a problem." But then I knew I had to get out of there. I needed help…this thing was way too big to handle by myself.


	11. The Revelation

**Chapter 11: The Revelation**

I made some excuse, and got myself out of there. However, Anja must have noticed that I didn't look good, and she followed me out of the apartment and onto the porch. In case I haven't told you, Anja was pretty much average height for her age, about 4' 9", and weighed in 98 pounds. She had dark chocolate brown hair, eyes the blue of the sky after a storm, and carried a wakasashi sword in her belt, as well as a light sabre. She was dressed in blue jeans, a t-shirt and a vest, and carried a hand-forged biker helmet under her arm. She appeared pretty much like any other thirteen-year-old, with the look of a typical teenager who knows something's wrong (like for example, when her parents were sad).

"What's going on with you, my old friend? You don't seem yourself," Anja gently implied.

"War takes its toll on someone, my young friend," was my reply.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you were lying to me…" said Anja, whose training had prepared her for something just like this.

"This is really hard for me, but I feel that I need to tell someone or I'll pass out or go crazy." I struggled for the right words, but then, found the words came out of my mouth almost without effort on my part. In ten minutes, I had confessed everything that happened.

"Listen, Obi-Won, we really need to find you a therapist – like right now, and I know just the one!"

I don't know if I can talk to some stranger about this. It's pretty intimate, you know," I replied.

Anja reassured me, and then called him on her cell phone. "Listen, Dr. B, I need to ask you a favor. I have this close friend who really needs to see you." She paused for a moment, and then I heard her say, "Okay, I'll have him at your office this Friday at 2:30 PM."


	12. Therapy

**Chapter 12: Therapy**

Nervously, I sat with Anja in the waiting room until Dr. B came out. He seemed nice, energetic, and very enthusiastic.

"Please come in, Obi-Won."

He motioned for me to sit wherever I wanted, and then there was an awkward silence. "How can I help you, Obi-Won?"

I then recounted the whole story, being careful not to leave out anything. At certain points, it was very painful, and I choked on some of my words. It was like they – the words – didn't want to come out.

Dr. B listened carefully, and when I hesitated for a moment, asked me "What is the worst part of all this for you?"

I stuttered, trying to find the right words. "The worst part…was…I guess, when I actually…err…raped Anakin." I could barely get out the words, and I broke down crying. Dr. B, however, reassured me, and said, 'As hard as this is, it seems to be very important for you to talk about it with me. I think not being able to talk about it has caused you far more pain than actually saying the words."

At this, the tears began to flow even more, and I sobbed uncontrollably. As I did so, I recognized the consequences of my crime. "I am no longer a Jedi," I said, my voice broken. "I truly miss that life, and don't know what the future holds for me. You know, I might have been sentenced to prison for what I did, and it would have been for life. I suppose I am fortunate, although I don't feel that way, believe me."

Dr. B listened, and then said, "It is our job to help you to find out what led up to this act, so that we can begin to understand your motivation for doing it. I think this is important, and it may take some time."

And so it began – my journey in therapy. One of the very first things  
that Dr. B asked me to do was to talk about my earliest memories.

"Tell me the very first thing you remember, Obi-Wan."

"Nothing really comes to mind…well, that's not completely true, I guess.  
I'm picturing something…I must have been maybe five years old, and a  
youngling Jedi. My group of younglings had taken a trip to another  
planet…it may have been Rem. Anyway, one of the chaperones, Qui-Gon, who was a knight, was there with his padawan, Zanatos. Zanatos said he was going to take some of the children up to the top of the cliff so they  
could have a better view. There was a river that ran by it down below.  
The masters agreed, and Zanatos took seven children, including me, up to  
the very top. After we were up there for a little while, Zanatos asked  
one of the older children to lead the other five back down to the forest.  
So, there I was, alone with Zanatos. Zanatos pulls out something called a  
"force inhabitor-caller," which blocks a Jedi from using the Force. He  
grabbed me, and placed the device around my neck. I was terrified, and I started to scream. Zanatos then pushed me over the side of the cliff. I must have been in a free-fall for something like 500 feet, and then I hit the water. Fortunately, it was deep enough so that I didn't crack my skull on the bottom, but I did pass out. The current pulled me downstream, but somehow – and don't ask me how – something held my head up so that I wouldn't drown, as I drifted downstream. I later woke up on the shore, bruised and bleeding. It was probably the next morning, and no one was there. They had abandoned me. I felt sick, everything hurt, and I had a terrible empty feeling that wasn't just because I hadn't eaten in a whole day. It was the emptiness of feeling completely alone and knowing that they didn't care enough to keep looking for me. Then, I don't know how much later, I felt something furry underneath my left hand. I looked down, and what do I see – but a fully-grown male lion. I started to panic, but then, the lion purred, and believe it or not, he spoke to me.

"Quite a nasty fall you took there, young one," the lion said gently. I couldn't believe my ears. I wondered whether I was still on the planetary plane, or had I actually become one with "the force" (i.e., died).

"No, you didn't die; you're safe now, and if you like, I can carry you to my den."

Dr. B interrupted. "Gee, this sounds an awful lot like "The Chronicles of Narnia…"

"Well, he's sort of like Aslan, but different in certain ways…Anyway, this lion gently pulled me onto his back, and carried me back to his den. When we arrived, the lion introduced me to his wife and two sons. They didn't have names at that time, but I needed to tell them apart, so I named one Rory, and the second, Trouble."

"Okay. So, I guess you felt that at least the lion and his family cared about you, but how about the others – the humans?" Dr. B asked.

"I felt sad, but also angry that they would have given up on me so quickly," was my response.


	13. The Attack

**Chapter 13 The Attack**

Anakin, to my great sorrow, continued to struggle with the feelings he had toward me in the aftermath of his ordeal – for which of course I bore responsibility. It started with him just sort of being in shock. And then, later, he seemed afraid of me, and he stopped trusting me. More recently, he has seemed angry whenever I try to talk to him. He even punched me in the groin one time, though I couldn't bring myself to strike back. I just lay there, doubled over in pain, not caring what happened to me. After all, he has every right to hate me for what I did.

Then, three nights ago, Anakin was in the kitchen, and I walked in late at night, surprising him. He was using a knife to cut something, and as he saw me, in one quick motion, he pivoted around and stabbed me twice – once in the stomach and a second time, in the chest – before I could break away. I must have screamed, because Anja was standing in the doorway within five seconds, even before I fell down, clutching my chest. I must have lost consciousness, but just as I passed out, I heard the gun go off. I was told later that Anja fired a tranquilizer dart gun, and if she hadn't fired that dart into him, Anakin was preparing to finish me off.

When I came to, I was in a proton-powered ambulance, being ferried to the nearest E.R. An EMT was trying to staunch the flow of blood, and she looked worried. "Obi-Won – that's your name, isn't it? – We're going to have to put you in a state of suspended animation because otherwise, you'll bleed to death before we even get to the hospital. Okay?" I couldn't speak well, but I realized there was someone else in the ambulance with us. It was Anja. "It's okay. I'm his half-sister. I give you permission to put him in suspended animation." The EMT leaned over me once more, and injected me in the neck with a hypo-gun. And then, everything went black.

The Police found Anakin dazed, still on the kitchen floor, when they arrived perhaps a half-hour after the incident. Of course, they were required to take him into custody. Because he had stabbed his own half-brother, rather than booking him and putting him in a holding cell at the local jailhouse, they brought him to a maximum-security psychiatric hospital instead. And that is where Anakin first met Dr. Ultimate Smith.


	14. Anakin’s Treatment with Dr Ultimate S

**Chapter 14Anakin's Treatment with Dr. Ultimate Smith Begins**

When Anakin awoke, some 16 hours later, he was confused. It appeared that he was in a small, windowless room, perhaps 10 x 8 feet. He slowly got out of bed, and was immediately aware that his neck was sore. And then he remembered, all at once, what he had done to me; it came over him like a giant wave. He went to the door, and tried to open it, but it was locked. And then, Anakin began to pound on the door, gradually more loudly when there was no response. He started to panic, and fell to his knees – just as the door opened. In walked a blind elf slightly taller than Anakin. Anakin thought perhaps he had died, and this was Hell.

"Where's your tail?" Anakin asked in all seriousness.

"My tail?" Dr. Smith replied. "But I have no tail."

"But you _are_ the Devil – are you not?"

"The Devil! Of course not, my boy! I am Dr. Ultimate Smith, and you have been assigned to my caseload."

"Your caseload? Whaaattt?"

"Oh, perhaps I should have explained. You were brought here yesterday evening after you stabbed your half-brother and nearly killed him…" Noticing that Anakin's jaw had dropped several inches, Dr. Smith quickly added, "But he's all right, though he had to be placed in suspended animation to prevent massive bleeding. And then, your sister….well, she was able to heal his wounds through some sort of sorcery. Obi-Won will likely be discharged by tomorrow."

Anakin then spoke. " So, if this isn't Hell, exactly where am I?"

"You are an inpatient at the Roger Williams Institute for Forensic Psychiatry."

"So, I'm not in Hell, and I'm not even in jail. Good. I'd like to sign myself out now," Anakin quickly replied.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible. You see, I have to certify that you are not a danger to yourself or anyone else, and clearly, that is not the case here," Dr. Smith answered.

"What do you mean? Are you saying that I can't leave here?" Anakin asked defiantly.

"That's correct…at least, not until you are well."

Anakin plopped back down on the bed, and sighed with exasperation. The good doctor then pulled up a chair, and sat down next to him. "Shall we begin?"


	15. The Turmoil Beneath the Surface

**Chapter 15The Turmoil Beneath the Surface**

"I've never done this before. What am I supposed to talk about?"

"Feel free to talk about anything that comes to mind," was Dr. Smith's gentle response.

Anakin hesitated for a moment, and then said, "Well, I'm thinking about piloting, which is one of my favorite things…but, what has that got to do with anything?"

"Don't be concerned with whether or not it makes sense…just tell me whatever comes to mind," was the response. Anakin furrowed his brow, and then was silent.

Dr. Smith said, "You look as though you're feeling something or having a thought right now. Can you say what it is?"

Anakin replied, "Well, it doesn't have to do with anything…it's just a silly, random thought."

Dr. Smith replied, "Well, perhaps you should let me be the judge of that."

"Okay," Anakin replied. "Well, I was just thinking about something that happened a long time ago, but it really doesn't have anything to do with my life now."

Dr. Smith paused, and then said, "Our past often influences our life in the present, Anakin. Suppose you share that memory with me – as unrelated as it may seem to you at this moment."

"Well," Anakin began slowly. "Between the ages of three and nine, I was …was…" He stopped himself.

"Was what?" Dr. Smith asked.

"I was a…slave first to a feminine Hutt – a disgusting, slimy slug-like creature. She was very lazy, too, and made me do everything for her, even though I was only two years old. And then, she lost a bet to some large bug named Wato, and I became _his_ slave."

Dr. Smith then interrupted to ask, "But what about your parents? Where were they?"

"My mother was also sold into slavery, but we were separated from each other when I was a toddler. And my father…" Anakin's voice began to break… "My father…he…" and then he sobbed, but tried to stop himself. "I never knew my father because he was a Jedi, and he left when I was a youngling."

Dr. Smith waited, and then spoke softly to Anakin. "How painful that loss must have been for you, especially since you were then separated from your mother and everything familiar in your life."

"At least Wato was kinder to me than the Hutt had been. He had me do only those things that boys should do, like fixing and building things. When Wato found out that I could fly, he made me pod-race."

"And how old were you then?"

"Between four and nine, I guess," said Anakin.

"But you must have missed your mother, no?" Dr. Smith wondered aloud.

Anakin, who was crying and overcome with emotion, could only nod. It was at this moment that he realized this therapy thing was not going to be a piece of cake.


	16. The Aftermath of the Attack

**Chapter 16The Aftermath of the Attack**

Dr. B's office looked a little strange to me after not having been in for over a week. I sat down in the waiting room, and pulled out a student magazine from the pile beneath the end-table. On the cover, it said that one of the articles was written by Anja Ann Skywalker. This piqued my interest. I turned the pages until I got to the article by my half-sister. Anja's article had been selected as a contest winner, one among many entries. The paper's theme was "to relate a science fiction movie to real-life subjects, like science, literature, history, and religion." I read through the entire article in five minutes. It was very good, considering that the author was a mere thirteen years old!

"Hello, Obi-Won." I was surprised to see Dr. B. standing in the doorway leading into his inner office. "Would you like to come in?" he asked politely.

"How long have you been standing there, anyway?"

Dr. B replied, "Oh, about two minutes. By the way, what exactly were you reading; you seemed so engrossed in whatever it is that I didn't want to interrupt you right away."

"Oh," I answered, "It's an award-winning article written by my little half-sister, Anja," I said feeling more than a trace of family pride.

Dr. B then motioned for me to come into his office, and I followed him in. We sat in the usual places, except that something felt different. I couldn't say exactly what it was, but something had changed since the last session I had in this room.

"Tell me, Obi-Won. How have you been doing since the attack? Is your body healing well?" Dr. B wasted no time in getting right to the point.

"I'm doing okay; the wound is healing nicely…" I replied, matter-of-factly.

"That's good. Now, tell me about the emotional wound, since that's probably the more important injury, anyway," Dr B responded.

"I don't understand why Anakin went 'psycho' on me," I said without pausing.

Dr. B paused for a moment, and then said, "I think you understand more than you're saying, Obi-Won."

This caught me by surprise. I sensed that Dr. B understood something about me that I only had a glimmering of. This I found disturbing, but it made me think. "Okay, so maybe I do understand more than I said." I paused.

"Go ahead, Obi-Won. Don't hold back."

I exhaled audibly. "I don't know exactly why I raped my half-brother. But, maybe…it has something to do with…the fact that…I dunno, maybe I am jealous of Anakin. Like, at least, he knew _his_ mother, and I was also angry at his disobedience; he did something that he knew I disapproved of…" I paused again. "And, Anakin gets all of the attention. He's the big celebrity, the '**hero with no fear**'…and I'm tired of being overshadowed by him." I stopped.

"Okay, so what are you feeling about Anakin right now?" Dr. B shot back.

"I hate him." I surprised myself when those words came out of my mouth. "But how can I say that about my own half-brother? What sort of a monster am I?" I despised myself for feeling this way.

"You're only human, and we aren't responsible for our feelings. You feel what you feel, and sometimes the feelings are negative ones – perhaps feelings you'd rather not have – but…it's part of who you are."

I felt awful, and suddenly, tears were streaming down my face. I had forgotten what it was like to have these feelings – anger, fear, hatred, and sadness. I sobbed for what seemed like many minutes. After a long while, I heard a voice, Dr. B's. He told me how important it was that I was getting back in touch with the emotional part of myself. And then, he said, "Well, Obi-Won, we've about run out of time for today. See you next time."


	17. Anja’s Visit to the Roger Williams Insti

**Chapter 17:Anja's Visit to the Roger Williams Institute**

It had been a full day since Anakin's last appointment with Dr. Smith, although he still felt vaguely troubled by what had happened during the session. It was late afternoon, and Anakin was trying to take a nap, but the images of the session with Dr. Smith kept entering his mind, and then he'd become alert.

There was a knock at the door. "May we come in?" It was Dr. Smith's voice.

"Who's the 'we,' anyway?" Anakin inquired.

"It's me, Anakin. I had to come and see you." Anja's voice made Anakin break into a wide-eyed grin. "Yes! Yes! Of course, come in!" he responded enthusiastically, momentarily coming out of his sleepy, depressed state.

There was a high-pitched sound, and the door slid open. In walked Dr. Smith, followed by Anakin's sister. The door closed quickly behind them.

"What's with the locked door? Am I a prisoner here or something?" Anakin addressed his sister. She glanced at Dr. Smith, but then said, "You're not a prisoner, Annie…" "I thought I told you never to call me that!" Anakin responded in a flash of anger.

"Sorry. What I was going to say is that they…er, we…don't believe that you're stable enough emotionally to be able to come and go as you please."

"Wait a minute. Like, whose side are you on, anyway?" Anakin seemed genuinely distressed to hear his sister say this.

"Your side, of course. But, it's not about sides, anyway, Anakin. It's about your getting better. Listen, I came to see you partly to give you two things. She took off her backpack, and unzipped the top. "Here. Your favorite. I baked it at home. I hope you like it."

Anakin unwrapped a medium-sized sandwich in aluminum foil. "It's roast beef!! All they've been feeding me here is this really gross stuff out of a tube. Yechhh!"

"Now you know how I feel about school lunch!" Anja shot back, smiling. At this, she reached into her backpack once again, and pulled out what appeared to be another sandwich in aluminum foil. "I brought two of these so we could eat lunch together."

"Oh, how splendid," Anakin said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "…and what about the good doctor? Dr. Smith, where is your sandwich?"

Dr. Smith looked slightly amused. "Actually, I'm just observing."

"Gee, I really hope I don't drop some food on my clean hospital gown," Anakin said. Anja started to chuckle, but then was unable to hold back throaty laughter. After a short lapse into hysteria, she regained control.

Anakin looked troubled. "I guess we really need to talk about everything that happened that night – don't we?"

"Yes, I think it's very important that we talk about this," Anja replied. Unbeknownst to Anakin, Dr. Smith had been working with Anja for several hours before this lunch meeting. She was no expert in psychotherapy, but Dr. Smith had taught her a few important things so that she might be better able to help her brother with his serious emotional problems.

There was an uncomfortable silence. "So where am I supposed to start today?" Anakin asked innocently.

"You start wherever you'd like to," was the swift reply from Anja.

Anakin hesitated. "No, I … just can't say…it's sort of embarrassing, Anja."

Anja replied gently. "It's okay. You can tell me anything. Remember, I already the story from Obi-Won's point-of-view, so I at least have some of the details." At this, she got up from her chair, and walked over to her brother to give him a warm hug. "There, there, it's really okay."

After Anja returned to her seat, Anakin said, "Okay, I guess I need to start from the beginning. Believe me, I don't want to talk about this stuff, but I'm beginning to see that I don't have much of a choice." He stopped himself to draw a deep breath. "Okay, here goes…"

"Like I said, I really don't want to have to talk about this, but Dr. Smith and everybody here thinks it's important. The problems all started over a year ago, that one night when…" Anakin's voice trailed off here, and he started to mumble somewhat incoherently.

"Anakin, brother…I can't really understand what it is you're saying…."

"Okay, okay. It's hard for me, you know? (He paused for a moment, and then began again). "So, I was in bed, and I'd probably been asleep for two hours. I think I'm dreaming or something, but I feel someone pulling off my sleeping shorts and then my underwear. But for some odd reason, I didn't try to stop them…I just kept trying to sleep through the whole thing. But I guess it didn't work…because all of a sudden, I was awake, and somebody was lying on my back, breathing in my ear – and he was naked! I could feel his bare skin against my own. And then…I felt someone touching my…he looked over at Anja: "Anja, this is sort of embarrassing to talk about in front of you…"

"You're trying to say, he was touching your 'shrinky-dink."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Anja pointed between her own legs.

"Yep. That area.. And after he touched it, I turned over, as a sort of reflex. I couldn't believe my eyes! It was Obi-Won!!!.

Anja offered, "No wonder you have been so enraged at your brother. Who wouldn't be?"

Dr. Smith interrupted. "Wait, Anakin. Exactly why were you at Obi-Won's house to begin with?"

Anakin answered, "There was a fire in the Jedi Temple, and I had gone back in to save the lives of two younglings, because they were trapped inside. However, on our way out, a pillar fell on top of me. I felt the two younglings trying to lift the pillar off of me, but I yelled for them to get out." One of them said that he didn't want to leave without me, but I yelled, 'Go save yourselves. Don't worry about me!' At that, the younglings ran out of the Temple, and there I was, completely alone. I thought I was going die for sure. The pain was unbearable, and I guess I must have blacked out of two days. What woke me was the sound of the Jedi Masters and Knights walking around in the rubble. Then I heard Obi-Won saying, "Hey, I found something. Come over here fast!" I must have started to moan, because Obi-Won heard something. Then the others came over, and saw the pillar on top of me, but they didn't know it was me, or what it was. Then somebody said, "Hey, we have to move that pillar quick; someone's caught under it!!"

Suddenly, the pressure laws gone from my chest, as they lifted up the two-ton pillar. I could breathe again, but now, I felt incredible pain." Anakin hesitated.

"Go on. Finish up the story, brother!" Anja said impatiently.

Anakin continued, "I saw someone kneeling down beside me, and then I heard Obi-Won's voice reassuring me. "Little brother, don't worry. You're going to be just fine. The EMT's are already on their way, and we'll have you fixed up in no time." The EMT's were there within three minutes, lifting me up gently but expertly onto a stretcher, and putting me inside of a small scramjet that actually flies at Mach 10, or approximately 7,000 miles per hour. The scramjet-ambulance had me to the only hospital on the planet within 70 minutes. For the next six months, I was in and out of intensive care and the burn unit, since I had been burned on over 50% of my body, too. Finally, Obi-Won came to day – I thought to visit – and told me that I was going home! With him, of course. I was relieved, even overjoyed. Obi-Won took me home, which fortunately, was only 35 minutes from the hospital." Anakin hesitated again. "And that's where the real trauma occurred."


	18. The Incident

**Chapter 18:** **The Incident**

Yes, that's where the real trauma occurred. As soon as Anakin walked into

my house, he removed his boots as a sign of respect, and lay down on my living room couch. He soon fell asleep, and when I was certain it would not awaken him, I gently picked my little brother up and carried him into the guest bedroom. I carefully placed him on the bed, pulled the covers over him, and turned off the light. Then, I quietly left the room so as not to awaken Anakin.

Two days passed before Anakin woke up. I was fixing my light saber (broken during a friendly sparring match with Windu) and playing "Battleground Heroes" on my computer when Anakin walked past the door to the study, apparently on his way to find me. "Anakin!" I called. "Oh, there you are, Obi-Wan" came the reply. "Exactly how long have I been asleep, anyway?"

"Oh, about two days, brother." "Two days!! Two days?? You let me sleep _that long??_" "Well, yeah. Frankly, you looked like you really needed it. "And the thing of it is…I'm still tired" (Anakin yawns loudly.) "Okay, I'm off to bed – again. Hopefully, not for two more days." At this, Anakin returned to the bedroom, laid down, and fell asleep within 30 seconds.

After Anakin went back to sleep, I went to bed, myself. I had a dream, a disturbing dream that went something like this:

_I'm 6 or 7 years old again, back at Lake Tater. We're having a training session about how to fight your way out of a forest. I was, of course, by myself, and I had taken an unfamiliar path through the forest this particular time. Then, all of a sudden, I stood face-to-face with this grim-looking guy. He was a stranger, and I saw that he had a weird expression in his eyes. It frightened me. Before I could do anything, he grabbed me, and quickly placed a blindfold around my eyes. I was terrified, and I screamed. Then I felt something hard against my stomach, and it knocked the wind out of me. Then I felt something enter my mouth – it felt like leather – and I couldn't yell or talk any longer. Then this man tied my wrists and ankles together in front, and he carried me off to his speeder and put me in the back. Next, he sped off toward his hideout. It was the longest 15 minutes I ever spent. When we got there, he took me out of the van, and brought me to a windowless room. He said, "You can scream, but there's no one around for miles." Then, he took off the gag and untied my wrists and ankles, and removed the blindfold. He took off all my clothing. I felt embarrassed and even more frightened. He told me to get on the cot, which had wrist and ankle straps on it. I was lying on my stomach. Then, I felt cloth on my wrists and ankles. I felt his hands up and down my neck and back. Next, he made me lie on my back, and then he touched my front side, and it made me feel weak and scared. All of this felt like it was going to go on forever. Finally, it stopped, and he left me there naked, but still tied to the cot. I was crying. He left the room, and I was alone. He didn't come back until the next morning, but this time, he had a whip in his __hand – a little one. _

_There's a pole running from the floor to the ceiling, and after releasing my wrist and ankle restraints, he told me to stand near the pole with my hands on it. He then proceeded to bind my hands to the pole. After my hands were secured to the pole, he started whipping me several times across the back. _

_I cried out, "Why are you doing this to me?" The guy with the whip answered, "Because I enjoy doing this to little boys like you." He smiled at me, and it was a hideous smile – not fully human. _

I awoke screaming, the image of a smiling skull fresh in my mind. I wasn't sure whether what I had dreamt was real or not for a few moments, but I knew I had dreamt this many times before. 

I can't explain what happened next or how it happened, but the next thing I knew, I was minus my pants, and at the door to the guest bedroom. I opened the door, and quietly walked over to the bed where Anakin was sleeping. He wasn't sleeping peacefully, rather somewhat fitfully. I climbed into bed, and started to take off Anakin's pants and underwear. He groaned, but didn't wake up. Then, I began to touch him in the same way I had been touched in the dream – and in real life, when I was kidnapped. Anakin then woke up, turned over, and opened his eyes. He screamed at me: "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, OBI WAN??!!" "GET OFF OF ME!!" Until he said that to me, it was like I was _still dreaming_. I suddenly realized what I had been doing, and horrified, fell off the bed. As Anakin and I both tried to cover ourselves, the bedroom door burst open, and…well, you know the rest of the story. We were placed under arrest by the Galactic Authority.


	19. Breaking the Circle

Chapter 19: Breaking the Circle

I entered what was by now, a familiar space, and sat down in Dr. B's overstuffed office chair. "How long have I been coming here, anyway?" I asked Dr. B. Dr. B, as he customarily does, waited to see if I would say more, before answering. "Don't you know, Obi-Wan?" he replied.

"Oh, well, yes…I guess I know. It's been almost a year, hasn't it?" Dr. B nodded. I had recently remembered something I wanted to tell Dr. B about, but hadn't yet. Well, I suppose this was as good a time as any.

"Dr. B, there's something I haven't told you, and …well, I think it might be important for us to talk about."

"Okay, Obi-Wan. Please go ahead."

"Well, I've had this dream…I guess it's a dream, but maybe more like a nightmare…or a really bad memory. I've probably dreamt it twenty times, maybe more. It goes like this…." I then recounted the whole dream, in all of its horrifying detail, to the doctor. "There's something else, Dr. B. You see, it really happened – all of it. It's not a dream; it's my past."

I waited for Dr. B to say something, but he didn't right away. Finally, he said in a soft voice, "That's an awful experience you've just described to me. And, it may also explain some things that we have been struggling to understand ever since you started to come here for therapy."

"Like what?" I wanted to know, but I was also afraid of what might come next.

"Well, Obi-Wan, do you think there might be a connection between what you just told me and what you did to Anakin?"

"I guess, but I don't know what it is." I was getting real uncomfortable now, but also felt like this was real important – if I could just hang in there.

"Think about how helpless you felt when that man forced you to do those things…how little and powerless you were, and how terrified."

"But what kind of a monster have I become?" I couldn't hold back the tears now. They felt like acid on my face.

Dr. B then said, "Anyone who is traumatized in this way – and at this young age – must find a way to master the unbearable anxiety such an experience stirs up inside of them. And one way to accomplish this is to actually become more like the aggressor than the victim. If you can be like the person who abused you, then you won't have to feel so small and helpless anymore."

I was having a hard time taking all of this in. "Wait. You mean I did that to Anakin because I'm trying not to feel helpless…about something that happened when I was 7 years old? Isn't that crazy?"

"Not at all," was the reply.

"But, Dr. B., there's….more." I stopped myself, because I knew the next part was going to be even more difficult to get out. "You see, I actually…well, I sorta…you could say that it was…oh, hell, I enjoyed it – while it was happening. There, I said it! Are you happy?"

Dr. B paused for a moment, and then asked, "More importantly, how do you feel now that you've said it?"

"I feel horrible. It was bad enough that I did it; it's even worse that it felt good to me." I put my head between my hands, and tears started to roll once again.

"What felt good to you was not hurting your brother so much as it was being able to exchange the passive position for an active one."

I had no idea what he was talking about. "Huh??"

"Well," he explained, "When you were abused and traumatized as a seven-year-old, you didn't have any choice – you just had to take it. When you did the same thing to Anakin, it was like you were in control now, as though you'd turned the tables on that bastard, and I think you could take some pleasure in that."

"Yes, I understand that, but it also felt…well, that wasn't the only kind of pleasure I felt. Do you understand?"

Dr. B hesitated for a moment. "Yes, I believe so. You were feeling sexual pleasure as well as pleasure in being able to control your brother and make him do what you wanted."


	20. The Truth Revealed

Chapter 20: The Truth Revealed

I was relieved that the doctor understood, but I wanted to be clear about something. "Listen," I said, "it _was _pleasurable, but it was also different than…I mean, I've been with a number of women, you know." And then, I had a sudden realization. "Oh, my God! Am I…bi? Is it that I like men as well as women?" I felt sick. "I'll be right back," I said, bolting out of my chair. I ran out of the office, and down the hall, to the bathroom. I somehow got the door to the stall open, and threw up into the toilet. I felt weak and slowly walked back to Dr. B's office.

"Obi-Wan, you don't look very well," Dr. B said with concern in his voice. "Well, there's a good reason for that, Doc. I just hurled into your toilet." Dr. B waited for a moment, and then said, "I guess what we were saying just before you felt sick must have been pretty important – important enough to actually make you feel ill."

"Yeah, I never thought of myself as being anything other than…like, hetero. Not that there's anything wrong with being bi, but…I dunno, this is pretty heavy stuff." I started feeling sick again, but wasn't sure I needed to throw up this time.

We were both silent for a moment, but then, there was a soft knock on the office door. "Who could that be? I'm like…trying to get my money's worth here, but your next patient can't even wait until my hour is up!"

Dr. B replied, "But, I have no other patients until later this evening." Then, we both heard laughter, crazy laughter, like the hyena in "Lion King."

"I know who that is!" I opened the door, and there stood Anya. "Hi. I'm here to pick you up, bro," she said, smiling.

"Okay, Doc, I guess we're outta here," I said. Dr. B still looked concerned, however. "Are you sure that you feel well enough to go now?"

"Yeah, I'm fine now," I replied.

"Okay, but there's some important work ahead for us, Obi-Wan. See you next Tuesday."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Anya and I left the office together. As soon as we left the building, Anya, speaking softly into her transmitter, called for Kitt, who quickly drove right up to where we stood. Anya got in on the driver's side, and I sat next to her. "Well…happy birthday, brother!!" Then, seeing my look of confusion, Anya added, "You do remember that it's your birthday, Obi-Wan – don't you??" "Yeah, sure," I said, though honestly, I didn't remember until that moment. As we began our drive to the restaurant, something came over me, something that's hard to describe. I found myself staring off into space, while Anya chattered away, about what I cannot even tell you. And then, a memory seemed to force itself into my consciousness, a memory from the depths of my soul…

_I saw myself – I must have been about 25 years old – with my half-sister, Anya, and we were playing "dress up," her favorite game when she was little. Anya and I were very close and we often played together. So, when she asked me what I look like without my clothes on, I said, "I really don't think that should be part of our game, do you?" Anya approached me and started taking off my clothes. I tried to fight her but oddly, I didn't have the strength, and I was having trouble staying awake. There I was, a few moments later, naked, with my wrists and ankles tied to the bedposts. Anya touched me all over and I was powerless to stop her. Then, she must have left for a few minutes, although I can't remember. When she returned, she had a belt. She had an evil grin across her face, and then she said in a quiet though intense voice: "Do you remember what happened four months ago when I stole that car? You were so mad at me that when you smacked me across the face it knocked out two of my teeth. Well, Obi-Wan, I haven't forgotten. Now it's my turn to punish you." I tried to struggle free, but Anya had tied the rope rather tightly around my wrists and ankles. "Damn it, Anya, untie me immediately!!" I shouted at her. She ignored me, and began hitting me all over with the belt – hard. I cried out, "Anya, that hurts!! Stop it!!" She continued, almost as though she hadn't even heard me. Then, she raised her arm, taking aim at my head. I closed my eyes, expecting the worst. But then nothing happened. When I had the courage to open one eye, I saw that Qui-Gon had come into the room, and was holding Anya's hand so that she couldn't hit me with the belt. Qui-Gon asked me whether I was all right… _

"Obi-Wan! Where did you go?" Anya snapped her fingers a few times, and then I realized I had been daydreaming. "Where were you just now, brother?" "Well, I was thinking about something I haven't thought about in years, Anya." "Oh, yeah. Like, what?" was the immediate reply. "Well, I was remembering…what you did to me that one time…" "Oh, I think I know the time you're talking about, brother." "Yeah," I continued, "You know, one thing I never really understood was why I was overcome with…"

"Weakness?" Anya finished my sentence. "Yeah, why did I feel so helpless to stop you. After all, I was a full-grown, 25-year-old man, and you were a little squirt." Kitt, in his inimitable calming voice, gently scolded me, "Master Obi-Wan, I must remind you not to address Mistress Skywalker in that fashion. As we know, she does not favor this nickname." "Thank you, Kitt," Anya replied. "Listen, Obi-Wan, there is something that I don't think you've ever been told about night. The weakness you felt was actually due to the effects of a tranquilizer that I mixed in your tea earlier that evening. It was the same tranquilizer that I used in my tranquilizer gun. I'm sorry, it was not a nice thing to do to you." Anya cast her eyes down, and waited for me to speak. "You're kidding?! You really did that to me – without any help?" "I swear I did it all by myself. Not that I'm proud of it. I also want you to know that I've never told anything about the whole incident to anyone."


End file.
